Reverse the Starco!
by Bubbly FATE
Summary: Bad boy Marco & Good girl Star. Honestly, it's just a fanfic about Marco and Star meeting the reverse versions of themselves. Who's up for a visit? An AU is predicated on the idea of flipping the personalities of Star and Marco, making him the total rogue with a heart of gold (rather than a “safe kid” with a skill for combat) and her, a prim and proper princess. I don't own Starco!
1. chapter 1

Marco Ubaldo Diaz. THE school's misunderstood bad boy that has a record when it comes to trouble. He- who do all sorts of very dangerous things in his life- feels absolutely irritated with his ever nagging exchange student from one odd dimension- Princess Star Butterfly of Mewni.

Cool, calm, and collected. That's what people call her. The boy didn't want to admit it. But, he used to think so, too. It isn't the case now, though. In he's eyes, all he sees is that cocky, clumsy, and another C-insult that he can't recall.

Just how unlucky is he to become that girl's housemate!? Quite. The ever goody-two-shoes Star was practicing hard in the Diaz backyard. Wondering why a child of such great and responsible parents became into that troubling kid on the embodiment of Marco.

Marco's parents always work 24/7 and then, Star got sent to Earth as his parents went overseas for business. She is in the strange and 'magicless' planet to prove herself as a perfect heir to the throne after her laid back parents.

The family wand was given to her for her starters. But, all of her efforts seem to go to waste. Magic just doesn't get into her naturally like it was suppose to. For some reason. That's why she needs Glossaryk and all his knowledge on magic. If only the guy could take a hint and be serious.

As Star spaced out, Marco was fixing his bike on the front yard. Only for a care package to fall from the sky from an unknown source. Marco yelped once this came in contact with his chest. He stumbled. Good thing that he's wearing his safety helmet. Well, not that he wants to be a safe kid!

Or anything. No way! No-no! Not. A. Chance. (Maybe.) He inspected the thing in bewilderment and looked for where it came from. He's ganna punch the living daylights outta the fool who thought he could throw stuffs at a bad boy!

He found no one. No one was around that lazy afternoon. He scoffed. The idiot must've ran away. He looked at the package again ang saw Star's name in pink calligraphy. A terrible color on his hands. Still, he should probably give it to her. Marco may be a misunderstood bad boy. But, he is never a burglar to take things that seem valuable. Plus, as much as he know Star, that spoiled girl would probably be getting something ucky and princess-y. Ugh! That's gross.

So, he walked to their backyard and cleared his throat. As a perfect picture of royalty, Star turned with grace. Star is never the one to say no to chances when it comes to real etiquette. You'll never know if there's a regal lover behind.

Disappointed, she only found Marco. Marco looked at the royal heiress in a blue gown as he held the box in a hand. He raised it with annoyance. Star looked, cautiously. She then asked, "What's that?" Marco gave her a scowl.

"A box. What else?" He deadpanned before dropping it as he continued his unwavering facade. He watched as Star gazed at it with sheer curiosity (after glaring at Marco for being so reckless with a package that seems to be hers).

Then, she opened it. Her eyes widened once she saw the contents. Marco went to see what the big deal is and saw a fancy scissor wrapped, elegantly. Perfect for a princess! But, too much for Marco. He clicked his tongue. He's right about the thing being something girly. "I don't get it." Says he as Star's smile reverted back into a frown after hearing her unwanted chaperone's comment. "You weren't told to."

She told. "This is a dimensional scissor. It cuts dimension walls into a portal to go to other dimensional planes. That dear, so kind! Princess Ponyhead gave it! As written in her card. Oh! I better write back!" The princess explained.

"Woah there! I just told one thing. Didn't ask ya to lay it on and tell me a whole story, princess." Marco smirked. "Well then, you may go. I suppose someone of your caliber gets antsy when being outshined. You have done your job. So I ask you to go. And thank you for delivering." Star snaps.

"Woah. Woah. Woah. Hold that tongue, princess!" Marco's temper spoke for him. "Me? Being outshined by YOU!!? Ya must be kidding. That's BALONEY!" He exclaimed.


	2. 2-

"It's quite a promising fact." Star glared at him. "It is not! I can prove that you're nothing special! With- uhm. Er." The boy paused for a while before looking at Star's fancy blue dimensional scissors. "Ah! With that- scissor thing! If you show that you can control it. You win. But, if ya lose, I get all the bragging rights!" Marco exclaimed. Perfect~!

Star is never that great at using magic. As it was said, the princess can hardly call magical properties. He's so going to win! Star's pride didn't want losing to Marco's ego. The princess agreed without much of a thought. "But, if I win?"

Star asked. "Then, I will clean up my side of the bathroom, fix my room, AND teach you the Diaz secret recipe! It IS a bad boy's honor!" Marco proclaimed- quite sure. "And~ I'll stop you from bugging me for a week!" Star added.

"Wait! That's too much! Then, I'll add- you buying me free treats for a month! Not like you'll win, anyway!" He told. A vain popped from Star's head as she held her hand out. "I accept!" She told. "And I second the bet!" He agreed.

Their hand shake sealed the deal. And the Latino bad boy took a step back to let her do her thing with the scissor. It makes her more anxious whenever he gives her the smirk worth another golden bad boy record. So, he gave it. He is never taking a loss! Better distract her with his 'Annoying-the-life-out-of-a-Star 2.0 techniques'! Which he excelled!

But somehow, she pulled it off! He frowned when the new portal- fresh from nowhere- appeared on their backyard. A proud smile graced its way into Star's face. He need to go plan fast! She can't win! He can't lose! It is not how this is going to end! Then, he thought up an idea.

"I did it! I-I actually did it!" Star squealed- princess like- as she twirled around with her dimensional scissor. She- this powerless princess of no control- was able to summon up enough magic essence to power up a magical item!

"Yeah. But, how can we be sure you really used it right?" A grinning Marco just HAD to ruin the moment! "I mean, this will be called a cheated win if it didn't work out right! This, could be unable to bring anyone into other dimensions! At least, it may be a decoy. Do you even know where this off portal leads to? What kind of future queen doesn't check? We have to be certain with a fair win!" Marco declared. As much as Star hates to admit it, he's right! And he knew it!

"I- uh, It's not, well-!" But, Star got cut off by Marco. "So~ I need to know, how WILL the future queen of Mewni check this halla baloo out? Wanna forfeit?" He raised his brows. She can't risk being beaten by a mean earth turd! No way!

Think quick, Star! She NEEDS to get a grip! She never like to work under pressure! Star looked around this yard. She was hoping to find a sign. To find anything! Until, her eyes laid on Glossaryk- who was 'hanging' around the 'Book Of Spells' and she begged with her eyes. Glossaryk groaned.

Then, he lazily made a cup and a vertical spoon appear. It floated infront of him and moved on its own accord. Stars covered the spoon while the cup was black. Then, the tiny spoon entered the horizontally placed cup, vertically. The idea was so clear to her now! "We must enter that portal!"

She proclaimed. Come on! That spoon must be a symbol for her, right? And the cup is the symbol of the portal that she could just simply enter! Right? Why, it must be! "Wait a second! You can't be serious! I-!" But, Marco was pulled in before he could finish looking for a reason not to go.

Star dragged him into the portal with her and it closed. A yawn escaped Glossaryk's mouth hole as he gazed at the empty yard and the book left by the princess. Oh well. It's not a big deal. He will just appear when she needs him.

"I wonder why she left to that unstable dimensional gate, though. I only wanted a refill of cafeteria pudding." He told to no one in particular and closed the guidebook. It was in that unnerving silence, that the book decided to disappear into thin air. Meanwhile, in another odd dimensional rift- a portal opens up and spits the quarreling duo.


	3. 3-

Bad boy Marco groaned. Why did the prissy princess have to land on him!? Oh~! The pain! Star stood up and went to look around. Huh? She could've sworn she made a hole to another dimension! Well, she IS a little rusty at dimension summoning. The place hardly looked any different!

They were in a similar backyard with not much change. At that moment, she realized that she failed the bet. Marco's body ached as he stood. But, a smirk replaced his face as soon as he saw no changes. "Ooh~! So, where's this other dimension? Don't tell me you failed ANOTHER spell!"

He feigned surprise. Star frowned. She had lost yet again. "Well! This looks like MY win, Starshine. Sorry- not sorry! I am just so awesome. You just can't outsmart a bad boy! I predicted this happening from the day I-" But, bad boy got cut off by a foot to his face. Led by a yell, "HI~YAAAAAH!"

The bad boy Marco wasn't able to avoid the attack and he stumbled to the ground. Princess Star gasped as she took her wand and held it close. The latino troublemaker yelled pain. First his head and his stomach. Now, his face!?

What did he ever do to the world to deserve all this? "Hold on! SYRUP SHOCKWAVE!" Another voice called. This tone seem familiar. Yet, unknown. Who owns those battle yells and incantations? Somehow, they can't spit the names.

But, they weren't given a chance to, anyways. Rebellious, Marco tried to escape the super sticky syrup that binds a certain Princess and him to the pavement. But, he failed.

Where did all of these syrup come from? "Take that, clone selves! How DARE you two copy us!" Second voice told. "I think we should be more careful, Star. They're too easy to beat. Maybe they're just traps!" Bad boy Marco squirmed.

Now he knows to whom those voices belong! "It's another me!?" The Star trapped with him gasped as she saw their- rather odd- duplicates. What a nightmare! Another Marco! As if one troublemaker isn't enough for her! But, this new Marco seems rather well dressed in white battle wear.

Unlike the Marco she knew of. He who wears his hairstyle gelled upwards into place. "Oh, Marco! Double me spoke!" The weirdly dressed Star squealed. "Look. We've got NINE minutes 'til I'm late for my karate class! Whatever that old Ludo made you two for- can wait! Star, you get my bike! In times like these, I'll ride the giant invisible goats!"

The other nice dressed Marco told as he climbed a car. "It sounds like a plan! Ooh~! Let's take our duplicates!" Other Star suggested. The neat Marco on top of the car, slipped. He fell on top of said invisible goat. "Wait! WHAT!? Why!?"

He exclaimed, cautiously. "I wanna know what's really on. I mean, Ludo isn't the type to use magical items when it's about capturing us. I don't think they are just any doubles, Mar~co!" The Star from this dimension teased his name.

Resident safe kid Marco sighed. "Oh, fine~! But, you're all going to have to stay outside the classroom. My Sensei's not there just to take any chit-chat noises. I am a red-belt, now. Can't take any low precautions!" He warned.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." This merry Star complied. She placed the duplicates stuck together on a blue blanket. The other and more reckless Marco just sighed in relief. Luckily, the blanket wasn't pink. This careful Marco carried the roll of quarreling doubles on the invisible goat. (Which the other Marco can't believe.) And they went off.

When they reached karate class, the cheery Star took the captive doubles on an outside waiting bench that she had magically summoned. This time, a reckless Marco has no such luck. It's pink. "HAIIIIII~YAH!!" They heard their other Marco karate chopping the poor stack of thick boards and punching bag from the inside. But, this oddly styled Star's attention didn't waver from her double's roll.

"Okay. Talk! Who are you guys? And why do you look like me and Marco?" She asked the tangled duo. "I'm MARCO DIAZ! How can you not know the resident bad boy of this blasted Echo Creek!?" The latino troublemaker yelled. The reckless Star had her eyes widened in surprise. No way!


End file.
